1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf practice apparatus. More particular, the invention relates to a golf ball hitting platform having a variety of interchangeable practice and training devices used therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a wide variety of prior art golf practice mats designed to enable a golfer to practice his swing and to simulate various playing situations and conditions encountered on a golf course during the playing of a game of golf.
Specific examples of prior art golf ball hitting mats are disclosed in a variety of U.S. patents. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,348,847 to Fischl and 4,932,663 to Makar disclose golf mats including structure for simulating the taking of a divot during a golf swing. The Makar patent includes a rigid frame and an artificial turf structure attached to the frame. The turf structure is held under tension in such a way that the turf moves downward upon impact with a golf club to simulate conditions found on a natural golf course.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,630,828 to Lovin and 5,803,820 to McCarty are both directed to portable sand trap devices including a receptacle which is filled with sand to enable the golfer to practice sand shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,243 to Dlouhy shows a golf practice mat including a base having a cavity to position and support a removable tee pad formed of a polyfoam material. The tee pad is capable of removably receiving and supporting a conventional golf tee at any selected depth. The patent further teaches that an artificial turf sheet may also be used to allow fairway type shots to be practiced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,685 to Ballinger et al. shows a golf practice apparatus including a main frame platform and a fairway turf component. The apparatus includes a removable continuous belt having a turf simulating surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,747 to Young, 5,354,064 to Toikka and 5,803,826 to Perrine disclose golf swing practice mats having a variety of different simulated ball striking surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,896 to O'Brien shows a golf practice mat having a slidable synthetic grass hitting surface within a rectangular frame to provide a more natural feel to the golfer. The mat simulates the action that natural turf assumes as a divot is taking when the club head strikes the grass surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,263,719 to Bunn, 5,346,220 to Cooper et al., 5,478,082 to De Knight et al. and 5,676,604 to McCormick disclose a variety of guides for preventing an improper swing path as a golfer strikes a golf ball. Each guide includes a barrier which extends above the support surface for guiding the golf club, whereby the golf club will contact the barrier if an improper swing path is made.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,084 to Vuick, 4,895,372 to Muller, 5,591,090 to Kauffman, Jr., 5,616,085 to LaCoste, Jr. et al. and 5,634,858 to Bellagamba all disclose a variety of barrier devices to be positioned adjacent a golfer's forward knee to form a barrier against improper or unwanted movement during the execution of a golf swing.
While a variety of golf training devices are disclosed above, a need continues to exist for improved training devices. The present invention provides such an improved training device.